Conventionally, the bit cost of NAND flash memory has been reduced by increasing the bit density by shrinking the planar structure; but the shrinking of the planar structure is approaching a limit. Therefore, in recent years, technology has been proposed in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction. However, there is a tendency for the manufacturing processes to become complex for such a stacked semiconductor memory device.